User talk:Highestbounty123
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Highestbounty123! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crow.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 17:38, September 22, 2011 Incoming Admin :D Hiya Highest. Guess what? I'm an admin and a bureaucrat here. HOORAY! ...Anyway, do you need help with anything here, I was wondering? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you didn't see my message on BF's chat, Highest- you can use Shadow God Slayer- it and Jet-Black are essentially the same thing for now. As for the name, don't ask me- another user named it. Also, please post in your own section on my talk page, please. I find it irritating whenever someone does that (I've repreminded a few other users >.>) since I need to edit my talk page afterwards. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. I just changed him back. sorry, i was just loking for a character to add to raven tail. Isaw that he wasn't in a guild and that he wasn't reserved, but i see that you want him to your slef so i just got him off of Raven tail. Reaper10205 01:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Reaper10205 Dark DS i think dark dragon slayer magic is supposed to be free actually i know it was last time i checked an admin told meTrue-Clown-Prince 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) honestly i just wanted to make sure bc i need to use it ok?True-Clown-Prince 15:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oh this is arkward i needed the old style.....do you really need the old style.....True-Clown-Prince 15:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) it looks like not using it will set us both back a bit huh. id like to come to some kind of comprmis if possiableTrue-Clown-Prince 15:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so are you saying if i meet someone with fire dragon slayer magic that you can't? True-Clown-Prince 15:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so did you plan on using natsu or anyoneTrue-Clown-Prince 15:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) in parentheses?True-Clown-Prince 15:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For being so nice about this whole thingTrue-Clown-Prince 16:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) but aren't rouge and sting different elements from natsu and ganjeelTrue-Clown-Prince 16:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i think they are light and darkTrue-Clown-Prince 16:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) het did you write a stroy yetTrue-Clown-Prince 16:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) just wondeingTrue-Clown-Prince 17:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dark Blood Magic Hey Bounty, (mind if I call you that? :s) could I please make two characters using your dark blood magic. but they would be arteficially created by this guy: Dr.Hari. WikedBlue 21:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeeahhh!! thanks btw!! :D WikedBlue 21:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo HB can i use your Darkness Dragon Slayer magic cuz i need it to make my Twilight DS Magic AZER3L 18:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo You should put a property template on Yuu's page, just my advice as a fellow editor. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragon magic In thinking is Void dragon slayer magic possible? when im thinking it not have anything eat return powers or kind like of that (sorry my bad english) Got it... Sorry for bothering you HB!!!!!!!!!!!!Jakyou 16:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RP? Heya Highest! Wanna RP? Yes, I want to RP, I am bored as hell lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Go with the flow :P I'll use Richard Buchanan.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll go first.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I've posted, but which chat are you on?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, for that you just create a page titled "User:Highestbounty123/Sandbox" and then it comes up (don't use quotation marks)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol it's okay and sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi HB I recieved permission to create an Iron Flame DS my plan was to have my fire DS consume a Iron DS Lacrima but since you have a 2nd gen Iron DS I wanted to recieve your permission 1st. True-Clown-Prince 03:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Since it's half yours would you like to add a property templet on the article as wellTrue-Clown-Prince 15:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chat? True-Clown-Prince 16:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Karyuudo sends there regards Knightwalker591 02:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Be Warned i got the team known as HUNTER within my guild the front dogs of battle who mainly deal with major problems if you ever rp with me. also great work on them =D well i got msn if you wanna add me Knightwalker591 13:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Knightwalker591 20:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Go to Live Chat of Fairy tail Knightwalker591 06:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Do me a favor check around my Guild Star Breaker and comment how you feel about some members? Darkness Dragon Slayer Hi! So, I was wondering if I could get your permission to use Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic for my upcoming character. Davidchola2 10:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Yo Hey, do you still want Misute considered for the Wizard Saints? I just remembered you asked, but nothing came of it. Anyway, do you want Ash and I to look him over still? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) question Knightwalker591 (talk) 04:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) May i please have a Shadow god slayer for Asuka Leoheart? Magic Highestbounty123-dono ,I frecently found out we have made similiar characters:http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yuu_Ume and http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aru_Kuroki I was wondering if I could use Screw Magic as well.Also if this ability can be used: A screw is screwed in a person's body it which can bring death or heal the person. AzuWen (talk) 02:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you but to replace the death can it be a coma or the person will become unconscious? AzuWen (talk) 13:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course,most of the screws are impaled into the person AzuWen (talk) 02:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Highestbounty123-dono, I have agreed to the terms and conditions applied for Screw Magic .Does this mean I have the privilege to use the magic you created? AzuWen (talk) 14:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Domo AzuWen (talk) 02:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic Hiya there Highest. May I have your permission to use your Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic for the character I'm making? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 18:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 18:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RP A Fiery Path to Fame Heyo Highest. Looks like we forgot about this one for a while, didn't we? Anyways, I've posted. So you can post whenever.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 03:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey, you might wanna change the size of the image to 300, so your images can fit better, cuz when I made the infobox something went wrong, I think. [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 19:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, pal. It means a lot :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I officially made the character, I'll try to edit him when I can, but figured you'd want to see him Davis Ike [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, crazy master needs a crazy style, anyway that's ur character's teacher. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Forest Dragon Slayer I was meaning let's say my character Eugene Woodland goes to the town she's in and runs into her. I was thinking their personalities would clash and I thought the conversation and their interaction would be interesting to write. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why would I not have you write her lines? If I wrote it myself, the full character wouldn't be there! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, when I RP in the town, I'll let you know. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I sent you a few long messages. Dunno if it worked.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, Highest. By the way, I dunno if you're free or not. But whenever you are, it's your post on Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Marx's Review Alrighty, here we go. I'mma review this article through a rather set format: Introduction, Appearance, Personality, History, Magic and Abilities. I will not include sections you have not written and/or haven't been uploaded yet into the overall result of the review, so that will not be hampered. While it will be given a value out of 10, that does not reflect the quality of certain parts of the article, indeed. And, finally, this is all my own opinion and is attempting to help you as much as possible in improving. Introduction: Nice and simple introduction. Not too long, but not a sentence short. You've described his enigmatic persona well here, kudos. And you've made connections to a number of things, which is always important. Appearance: A simple and clean (let's see if you get the reference) appearance. Short but right to the point. While this isn't a bad thing, I generally prefer to be a bit more exuberant with mine. If you were going to revamp his page at any point, you might want to add more to the mystery factor behind him? Maybe give speculative hints to his real appearance? Draw on that enigma you've focused on throughout the article. Personality: To be honest, this is my favourite part of the article. You've really narrowed your focus with Marx, giving him a flawed perspective that us, as readers, see. I believe that, since he is a story character, you should progress with his personality and give him a bit more dimension beyond the Joker-archetype; give him some depth to the reason for his conscious thought processes and dislike of humanity - why does he think of himself above them? Otherwise, his battle persona is written quite well. Though, you might want to flesh out examples from specific types of opponents? Just a suggestion. History: N/A Equipment: Kagebenkei is...an interesting device. You've succinctly described it, but you haven't revealed it completely yet, for story reasons I assume. One thing I'd probably expand on is how frequently Marx goes into different percentages, and the level of strength each percentage allows, etc. Details man, details! XD Magic and Abilities: *'Physical Abilities': For his strength, you might want to, again, describe the manner in which he uses it in battle. Does he prefer to keep a high level of strength, or does he change Kagebenkei's settings regularly to hamper opponents? I'd say the same for his speed, durability and endurance as well. His hand-to-hand combat, in my opinion, appropriately suits his personality. However, I'd like to think that you might expand on specific maneuvers he does engage in? Or give examples of his 'random' attack nature? *'Magical Abilities': I think, once again, just give a practical example of how Marx individualizes each of his Wind Magic spells to make them unpredictable in their nature and usage. Is there some sort of pattern? Or is he very hap-hazard? I'd say the same for Air Magic and his Card Magic. Realistically, you've described it succinctly without bombarding your reader with detail. Got disconnected man; trying to reconnect--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:25, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo Bount Mind if I make someone with a Red Lacrima Implant? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:24, March 3, 2014 (UTC) That's the idea [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:36, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I need to double check something with you, would it be possible that if a red lacrima is implanted, the user would have the ability to embody anything they touch with the same draining effect that it would happen if it was outside like a normal lacrima? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) So say my guy focuses said effect through his sword, if he concentrates it enough, could he send it out like an energy slash to not only negate a spell, but also drain it back into his body? Also, if he channeled it through a gun, would the bullets be the same effect? Sorry for asking so much, I really have incredible ideas for Brutus Dayton, but I need to be sure that what I have will be possible by your standard of the Red Lacrima. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:37, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just making sure it was possible, thank you very much. I'll show u it when I have it all described. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Red Lacrima Hey Bounty-ya, mind If I make a char that use Red Lacrima? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 22:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Rainbow Lacrima ^.^ Ello Bounty I just came across your red lacrima page and one of my characters is carrying around a magic inhibitor now the red lacrima has the uncanny side effect of blowing up now I'm just wondering if a combination of the regular lacrima and red lacrima or "alloy" if you wish to give regular lacrimas the ability to absorb and store a mages magical energy.Awaiting your reply Animainiac (talk) 23:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Can I have permission to use arc of corruption?RedKnuckles (talk) 02:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Nets disconnected man. Got work so I'll be back in three hours --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Question Just wondering since you created Red lacryma, would it be affected by Magical barrier particles since there's still eternano in ther red lacryma? For example Brutus who has red lacryma in his body, would he be affected by the magical barrier particles like how a mage would? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know yo, FDS here just wanting to let you know about something. This exact picture has already been used for one of Howl's characters. If you want to use the character, you may want to find a different picture. btw, I looked at your sandbox characters and I thought the ideas for Rauthaz and Laurel were awesome. It reminded me of the time when I started coming up with the idea for putting Anti Eternano into Kurogane's body. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Application Not technically Deus, but close 'nuff. I like the concept, and I say go right ahead~ Just try not to make her too insane? :P Good stuff man! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:21, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I know Ashy's already said it, but go ahead, Highest! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Lovely application! Go ahead and keep her! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytail-fairy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairytail:_Fairy_Fanon_Wiki Could you create some articles there? It's a new wiki. Thank you in advance.RIOO (talk) 14:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) GOOD, so it's not just me >_< I may have to sleep soon, I'll tell you if I do--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) EYUP >_< Damn site won't load up--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Same here. I'll try and wait it out, but if it fails, I will have to sleep.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright man. But I'll wait a tad longer; see how it works out.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it ain't loading, I'mma head to bed. G'night man.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course, Bounty. You more than fulfill the requirements in every area for even a Base Dragon Slayer, and I know from experience with your work that you'll handle a Dual Element (Dual, not Duel, that's for pharoahs) fairly well. When you finish it, do show me, I'd love to see. Also...I suggest Shade Toxin Dragon Slayer myself.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead, man. Also, unless you're gonna use Ash's page and concept, go make Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (HB) for yourself. Now for combo names....God, I don't have much on this one. Red Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode does sound beast...the only other one I have is Ichor Bolt Dragon Slayer Mode, but....--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:58, May 15, 2014 (UTC) XDenshaX (talk) 02:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Highestbounty. It's me XDenshaX. I bet you're probably fed up with me but I just wanted to know. I know you haven't used the Sconoscuito family in a while. And I was wondering if I could take over and use it. I mean, it's been two years...of course it's still your idea for the family and I will give you all the credit for it. I just wanted to know. Chat ain't working. Sorry, my chatango isn't working because it apparently has malware. Sorry >: [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) XDenshaX (talk) 07:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay okay, not what I meant lol. I worded that completely wrong. I wasn't going to completely take over the family. Actually I was thinking about it but that would be compltely stupid of me. I was just wondering if the Space Flames are up for use. I've had my own idea for them. Of course I had Space. But the other flames weren't what you had down. And yes, I was going to create my own family. I didn't mean to sound lazy or anything. I just noticed you had the Space Flames noted down first. Now I just want to know I can use my ideas for them. If not that's fine.. Get on le FTF chat! We can talk there :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) XDenshaX (talk) 07:54, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. I will. XDenshaX (talk) 07:54, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway Sup sup can i use dark phoenix slayer magicS-class Saiyan 15:01, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Would you allow me to use your Red Lacrima in a character as a mean of power restraining? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 07:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) AlienEsper (talk) 06:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Sorry, I forgot to ask your permission as it was still still there before I changed my character. I will get rid of it right away and thanks for pointing out the errors. >.< Sleep time for me. Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 18:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) SPEAK MAH BRUTHA! SPEAK! XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Character involvement Bounty, I was wondering if I could use your Dragon-killing-Fairy-Tail thing with my soon-to-be-made canon-to-fanon Erza Scarlet? Like, Erza doesn't know your Gajeel is still alive, and eventually stumbles upon him maybe? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 18:32, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) Also, for the dual-element god mode, if I did it, why can't you? :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Swaggy :P Eh, I'm fine, I got the new Kingdom Hearts game today, Square Enix owns my soul lol. Anyway, my DS is nearly done, all I need to do is the dual mode. They've also got a little ace in the hole I'll tell you about tomorrow on chat, haha. Anyway, go ahead with the Water God Slayer :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:54, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Winner Yo, just here to tell that Alpha has won...well shame I won't battle you :< I hope you participate next year. And thanks for doing your best. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 01:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Highestbounty123, I wanted to ask your permission if I can used your article, Body of Swords for a character I'm currently making and working on. It's kinda misleading whether the template says it's free to use or does the category states otherwise, but that was what led me to you here for an answer.AdventRequiem (talk) 07:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes sir, Highestbounty123. I will have your article as reference to my trivia since I'm still at hands, making a character right now. xDAdventRequiem (talk) 19:41, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Highestbounty123, can I have your permission in using the article, Knightmare Magic?AdventRequiem (talk) 05:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) New Pic for Razia The title states it. Got a pic of Razia that you can possibly use. Up to you man. Here ya go: Razia Sultana - Fire Drive.jpg Razia Sultana - Fire Transformation.png Hope it helps. Also, I just realized that this is my first time messaging you via. talk page. Feels kinda weird, don'tcha think? :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEANOS!! Yo buddy!! Just wanted to drop by and wish you a very happy birthday before I head off to sleep! ^_^ Hope it's a great one, worthy enough for the great guy you are! ... GREAT! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Highestbounty123, can I have your permission in using the article, Ritual Magic for a character I'm currently making?23:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC)AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users HB HB ._. (F N A) Yo, I'm sorry that I can't post a comment on Alpha Opinion's Blog Post, BLAME THE BUG FOR IT XD Anyway, Happy Birthday! I heard that you was at the same age of mine, so that's why I took interest in Birthdaying ya'... *waves goodbye* :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 15:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ? Hey Whats up man. I was wondering if I could use All Delete and Red Lacrima? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) F N A : Permission ._. Uumm... I'm actually tooooooo shy to ask this... but can I use Red Lacrima??? I will give you something in exchange (Only if you want it) :P . F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 14:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Dude come on here FT Chatango Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Can I have permission to use Body of Swords for a future character of mine?White(Arg.Homework) 20:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) If you're interested in giving suggestions. Just follow the instructions. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Black Can I have permission to reference Black Lacrima?Zebul (talk) 18:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Body of Sword Hey Highestbounty i will like to know if one of my characters could use the Body of Swords magic. Masa D. Tora (talk) 17:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lost Magic Vote Honestly, I'd love to be of some help as always, but I'm afraid I'm so inexperienced with Fairy Tail and still so new to this wiki and its community that my vote wouldn't be all too helpful. I don't know what choice if right or wrong, or if it's reasonable or silly. I'm just too nervous to cast a vote to break the tie. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks HB, that made me feel better. ^_^ As always, you prove yourself to be an amazing friend to have. Thank you so much for the vote of confidence. I'll take a crack at it and follow my gut on this one. Welp, off to make wiki history! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey-hey Yo, Highest, it's Copycat. I wonder, if you allow me to use a Sigurðr for my version of Rogue. Will wait for answer and thank you~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thank you very much. If I would have any trouble with it - you're welcome to help :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 16:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Because I'm such an intolerable asshole =w= Maid Lucy (HB).png Maid Juvia (HB).jpg Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Body of Swords Can I use this for a character of mine please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) About Roleplays/Collabs/Etc. Sup buddy! I feel like cutting to the chase here, so here it is: Black Dwarf Star and I have decided to collab together for a story and we agreed I'd start things off. Thing is, considering our "The Mages of Night" story was the first and only RP I ever did on this wiki, and it was years ago, I've forgotten something you may or may not have told me about. When writing stories here, is it a must that we write in a novelized format? And not like the script format done on Ship of Fools? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC)